The Top Ten
by quillpen7495
Summary: While cleaning out their old school things, Lily and James stumble upon some of his old lists. Kind of fluffy, pretty lighthearted


The Top Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Please R&R!

--

The Potter Family (consisting of Lily, not-yet-born Harry, and James) was cleaning out all of their old school stuff, which had been collecting in boxes since they had left Hogwarts. James was just looking at one of his old "masterpieces" of art, turning it upside down to see if the angle would improve it, when he heard Lily from the other room.

"James?" Lily looked up as he walked into the room.

"Yes Lilikins!" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"What are these?" She held up a sheaf of paper.

"Oh! I almost forgot about those!" He said, taking them from her. "I used to write lists, during Hogwarts."

"Let's read them!" Lily leaned against James as he began reading out loud.

Ever since he could write, James Potter had been making lists. They ranged from the typical Birthday/Christmas present list, to the ever growing Things Never to Do Unless You Want to See Dad Do an Impersonation of a Tomato. The years at Hogwarts were no different.

First Year

--

Top Ten Things That I Love: by James Potter

Quidditch

My teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles

My bed

Quidditch

Chocolate

The Gryffindor Common Room

Quidditch

Food!!

My owl, Achilles

Quidditch

Top Ten People That I Love: by James Potter

Me!

Mum

Dad

Sirius

Remus

Pretty Girl with Red Hair whose name I don't know

Tippy my house elf!

Grandma & Grandpa

Other Grandma & Grandpa

Peter (I guess)

Second Year

Top Ten Things I Love

Quidditch

Sleep

My bed

Mr. Snuggles

My pillow

Caffeine

No Homework

Quidditch

Quidditch

Quidditch

Top Ten People I Love

Me!

Mum

Dad

Sirius

Remus

Evans (forgot her first name; note to self: ask Remus later)

Tippy

Dumbledore (he lengthened Christmas holidays!

Grandma & Grandpa

Other Grandma and Grandpa

Third Year

--

Top Ten Things I Love

Sleep

Quidditch

Sleep

Quidditch

Sleep

Quidditch

Mr. Snuggles

Quidditch

Sleep

Quidditch

Top Ten People I Love

Me!

Sirius

Remus

Mum

Dad

Lily

Tippy

Me! _Lily looked up from the papers. _

"_Self-Obsessed much?"_

Grandma & Grandpa

Other Grandma & Grandpa

Fourth Year

--

Top Ten Things I Love

Quidditch

Quidditch

Quidditch

Quidditch

Quidditch

Sleep

Quidditch

Quidditch

Annoying Lily

Sleep

Top Ten People I Love

Me!

Sirius

Remus

Lily

Mum

Dad

Tippy

Me!

Me!

Me! (I'm allowed four Me's, because everybody loves me! Well, except Lily, but I'm working on that)

Sixth Year

_Lily paused._

"_Wait, James?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Why don't you have Fifth Year?"_

"_We were working on becoming Animagi"_

"_Ah"_

Top Ten Things I Love

Quidditch

The Snitch

Gryffindor colors

Stags

Sugar

Caffeine!

Achilles

Sleep

Sleep

Sle… "_James, why is there an inkblot here?" "Oh, I think I fell asleep"_

Top Ten People I Love

Lily

Mum

Dad

Sirius

Remus

Lily

Lily

Lily

Lily

Me!

Seventh Year_ "James, that's when we started going out!"_

Top Ten Things I Love

Lily's Hair

Lily's Eyes

Lily's Legs

Lily's Feet

Lily's Hands

Lily's Arms

Lily's Bum

Lily's Smile

Lily when she's angry (if it's not at me)

Mr. Snuggles

Top Ten People I Love

Lily

Lily

Lily

Lily

Mum

Lily

Dad

Lily

Sirius

Remus

Lily set the papers down, eyes glinting with tears.

"You do love me!" She said, hugging him tightly.

"You thought I didn't?" James gently brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Well, with all this unpacking, and your work, we haven't had time to talk much." She said, curling up in his arms.

"I love you Lily…" James kissed her stomach. "And Harry too."

Lily hit him on the arm.

"I can't believe you wrote that you liked my bum!"

Getting up, James grumbled.

"Pregnant woman hormones."

--

I hoped you liked it!

If anyone can think of a better title, please either contact me, or leave it in their review.

Also, I'm kind of in the middle of Writer's Block, so if anyone has any requests, feel free to leave it in a review, or PM me.

quillpen7495


End file.
